The toe angle of the vehicle wheel typically affects the stability of the vehicle driving. Therefore, a properly aligned toe angle stabilizes the forward driving of the vehicle and precludes an oversteering or excessive understeering during the turning of the vehicle to thereby balance the steering.
Accordingly, if the toe angle of the vehicle wheels is adjusted actively during the vehicle operation, the vehicle stability can be greatly improved.